El frutero de Inglaterra
by Kuuroko
Summary: Inglaterra está DESESPERADO porque perdió a su Alfred ¡y ya no sabe qué hacer! Pero para su suerte, interpreta las señales de Dios anglicano incorrectamente y puede desahogar su dolor. Inglaterra/Pepino Pata de mesa/USUK USUK Pepino forever alone


**Advertencias: **frutas brutalmente ultrajadas y temerosas. Pobres. ALERTA DE OOC Y TODAS ESAS COSAS BONITAS DE OTRO MUNDO. Y posibles humillaciones de parte de Inglaterra y sarcasmo mío (?)

**Las frutas de Arthur Kirkland.**

**L**a rutina anormal de nuestro amado Arthur Kirkland era bastante sencillita y común. Después de haber dormido las ocho horas diarias (Arthur recomendaba dormir esa cantidad de tiempo, porque era su secreto de belleza: no le salían arrugas como a China), se levantó y dejó que su desnudo cuerpo fuese tapado con la mullida y suave bata robada de un hotel, de cuando era rebelde y punk (?).

De ahí… bueno, se iba al baño y hacía lo que todo hombre hace: hacer pipí, lavarse la cara y encresparse las cejas(1). A veces, después de esto, jugaba ese juego de computador donde tienes que ser el presidente de un país y manejar la economía y los asuntos exteriores. Era divertido ver cómo las fábricas de los países que le caían mal eran destruidas y había embargos y bombas atómicas y esas cosas cómicas.

Para no seguir alargando algo tan poco importante, iremos al grano.

Arthur Kirkland estaba triste y solo.

Estar solo era normal para él, ¡pero entró al siglo veinte y tuvo mayor contacto con el mundo! Pero seguía solo… obvio, porque era una isla y no podía ni ver en pintura a Escocia (a Gales lo ignoraba con caballerosidad, que conste) ¡PERO OH TRISTEZA!

La tristeza hacía mella en su frágil interior y le embargaba un estado de profunda melancolía.

Y se ponía a llorar todos los días. Iba hacía la sala de estar, veía la foto de Alfred que tenía sobre un mueble y Arthur no podía más que echarse al suelo, llorando, gimiendo de dolor. De un dolor que sólo las personas que han perdido a alguien cercano pueden entender.

Porque Arthur perdió a Alfred hacía unas semanas… ¡Y NO SABÍA CÓMO ENCONTRARLO, POR LA REINA ISABEL! Un día, simplemente, lo perdió y su corazón se hizo trizas.

¡Y además nadie quiere a los rumanos!

Cuando la última lágrima cayó por su barbilla lampiña (porque TODO el mundo es lampiño menos Francia y Turquía), fue a sacar las dos cucharas congeladas del congelador (DERPcongelacongela) y se las puso encima de los ojos, para que nadie supiera nunca jamás que lloraba por su amado Alfred F. Jones. Era triste su vida. Tenía que gruñir y gruñir como siempre lo hacía; no podía demostrar su profundo sufrimiento.

Ah, si tan sólo Mónaco siguiera virgen.

El mundo era feo y con aguas contaminadas.

Se levantó del suelo y se limpió las mejillas, pero aún con la punzada depresiva en su pecho. Pero tenía que actuar como un hombre, tal como le había enseñado su hermano Escocia cuando era pequeño. Sino, habría tabla para él. Y la tabla no era mullida.

Como sea, se dirigió a la espaciosa cocina casi americana… oh, _americana_. El mundo urdía planes para que él lo recordara… americana. Sintió de nuevo las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, pero esta vez fue más listo que ellas y abrió la llave del lavaplatos y metió la cabeza debajo, sin cerrar los ojos, ¡y las lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua potable y desaparecieron! Inglaterra 1. Depresión llorona post-trauma 0.

Limpióse la cara con la manga de su suéter. No le importaba que su costosa ropa resultara mojada, ya todo daba igual. Y en estos pensamientos estaba metido cuando de pronto la luz entró por la ventana e iluminó encima de la mesa, y justo apuntando sobre el frutero que con tanto esmero cuidaba y protegía, sin saber con certeza por qué.

Oh. ¡Aquello debía significar algo!

—¡Dios anglicano! ¿Pretendes decirme algo al señalar mi soberbio frutero? —exclamó hacia el techo, abriendo los brazos y con un brillo especial en sus ojos— ¡Si es así, tengo que interpretar tus designios de forma correcta!

Recogió la olla que había tirado en su arrebato de euforia y se sentó en la silla, mirando fijamente las frutas, el envase, intentando encontrar en su lógica inglesa una respuesta. Pasados unos minutos le dio hambre y comió un poco de pan con Marmite(2), para luego volver a llevar su trasero en la ultra fina silla Luis Isabel XVI, retomando su anterior tarea.

—Ah, me la has puesto difícil —farfulló para sí—. Quizá sea lo que menos espero… —se interrumpió— ¡YA SÉ!

Y en su grito jubiloso, botó de nuevo una olla.

—¡Lo que quieres decir es que tengo que ocupar estas frutas como aliviadores sexuales y sentimentales, ya que Estados Unidos no está para consolarme! ¡Eres tan sabio! ¡Las ocuparé con gran pasión! ¡Como el idiota que piensa que Gibraltar(3) es suyo!

Pero Inglaterra no sabía que Dios anglicano lo que le pretendía decirle era que debía comer mejor, porque su salud estaba al borde de la… de la mala salud(?), pero qué se iba a hacer ahora, suspiró Dios anglicano.

Inglaterra, haciendo gala de que los cambio de humor no deben ser por qué insanos, sonrió gatunamente mientras llevaba el frutero al salón de estar. Lo depositó con cuidado encima de la pequeña mesita de vidrio hecha por botellas de whisky y silbó.

—Ahora… ahora podré sobrellevar mejor la inmensa pena que me embarga —moqueó un poco—. Mi pequeño Alfredcito, si tan sólo… si tan sólo yo hubiera sido más fuerte para ti, menos tacaño, ahora estarías conmigo, arrodillado frente mí y haciéndome eso que sabes hacer _tan _bien.

De pronto, sintió una especie de dèjá vu al ver el pepino.

¿Qué hacia un pepino junto a las frutas?

Esperen… ¿el pepino era una fruta? ¿No había una fruta que se llamaba pepino?

Inglaterra no lo sabía muy bien, pero la sensación que sintió no era desagradable. De hecho, pensó que meterse un pepino era lo más indicado para esta situación, sabiendo que el pepino —ocupado de cierta manera— es excelente para olvidar a los amores, o para darse un poquito de amor.

—Wiiii, ¡gracias pepinito por estar aquí! —rodó por el suelo— Ahora, si no te molesta, pepinito, te ocuparé… ¡pero te ocuparé para un buen fin!

Se limpió las lágrimas de gratitud y cogió un envase de vaselina que oportunamente estaba debajo de la mesita de vidrio. ¡Ah, a veces las cosas eran tan oportunas! Procedió a abrirlo y a embetunarse los dedos de aquel gel viscoso, para luego pasarlos por el pepino y por su trasero.

Mmm, Inglaterra ya se empezaba a sentir bien. Era frío… y desconocido todo aquello.

El pepino, ya mojado y todo, fue preparado para entrar en el ANO de Arthur Kirkland, quien ya se había ensanchado un poco esa zona, porque podía ser masoquista, pero en estos tiempos que corren sólo lo era psicológicamente.

Poco a poco, entró dentro de él (bueno, no va a entrar afuera) y sintió punzadas de dolor. Bueno, eso ya se lo esperaba, porque esa zona no era cómo una vagina. Estúpidas mujeres que tienen vagina.

En menos que canta un gallo en el campo (porque en la ciudad cantan a cada rato(4)), Arthur estuvo como loco metiendo y sacando el pobre pepino, gimiendo de manera sonora y japonesa(5).

—¡AAAAH, AAAAAH! _OH MY GOD! THE HOLY QUEEN AND HER BLACKSMITHS! _¡Esto es lo mejor del mundo! ¿Por qué habré sido tan necio y no habré probado esta exquisitez antes?

El placer anegaba la cara del inglés, blablá, sus ojos estaban llorosos de felicidad, blablá, sus mejillas sonrojadas, blablá, sus labios rojos y abiertos, blablá, su respiración agitada, blablá y el sudor aperlaba su piel.

—Oh sí, oh sí, más dentro, más afuera, ¡ahora más dentro! OH SÍ DAME MÁS, MUCHO MÁS PEPINITO DEL AMOR —canturreó Inglaterra— _ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE, LOVE!_

Tan concentrado estaba en su faena de darse placer y amor a sí mismo, que no se percató que alguien golpeaba insistentemente la puerta. Tan nublado e ido estaba, con la baba colgando de su boca (una escena un tanto perturbadora) que no advirtió con alguien lo miraba sorprendidísimo.

—¡INGLATERRA!

Arthur regresó al mundo real. Y lo que sus ojos veían era imposible.

—¡ESTADOS UNIDOS!

—¡INGLATERRA!

—¡ESTADOS UNIDOS!

—¡Pepino! —gritó pepino, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—Arthur, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Inglaterra lloriqueó, lanzando muy lejos al pobre pepino. Se acercó a los pies de su amado Alfred, abrazándole.

—¡E-es tu culpa, idiota! ¡Estaba tan solo debido a tu larga ausencia, que pensé que jamás volvería a verte! ¡He sufrido mucho al no saber dónde estabas! —escondió su rostro para que el menor no pudiera ver su cara— ¡Te maldigo, imbécil!

Alfred se enterneció y pateó un poco a Inglaterra para que se alejara de sus zapatos, porque se los estaba ensuciando con sus mocos. Se arrodilló y se puso a la altura de Arthur.

—Tontito —le regaló una sonrisa—, no exageres, mi amor. Acuérdate con sólo fui a comprar el alcohol que tanto necesitas para funcionar.

—¡P-pero te extrañé!

Abrazó al inglés.

—Yo también te extrañé, mi dulce hermosura de los páramos. Ya estoy aquí.

Arthur correspondió el abrazo y escondió la cara ukemente en el cuello de Alfred.

—Per-perdón por lo que has tenido que ver, pero tú ya sabes que soy insaciable…

—Sí, ya lo sé, y de hecho verte así me ha hecho crecer una gran erección. Ahora túmbate y déjame darte mucho mejor que como el pepino lo hacía —los ojos azules de Alfred arrasaban y ardían. No literalmente.

—¡POR SUPUESTO, MI NIÑITO AMERICANO!

Y durante toda la tarde se dieron sexo… con amor. PFF.

El pepino miraba la escena desolado y con luz de atardecer dándole de lleno. Una escena muy, pero muy dramática que hacía que te pusieras a llorar muchísimo.

Alfred se aburrió de sólo metérsela a Inglaterra y decidió que la mesita de vidrio también tenía que participar. Y así estuvo la patita de la mesita siendo incorporada pervertidamente en esas accionas tan poco puras.

**FIN. **

_Esta linda historia va con mucho amorcito hiperbólicamente gay para mi hija/sobrina (todavía no sé qué eres de mí, siempre me confundo, PERSHDÓN :'C) Karo 3 _

_Detesto el USUK, pero me gusta reírme de la pareja y al final contribuyo a que más fics se agreguen a su sección (un fic asqueroso más, uno menos, da igual). Y O SEA, si te enojaste porque mojas la ropa interior por Inglaterra, como que puedes ir totalmente a mastur… a comer un helado y pasar las penas. _

_Si algo de esta historia suena a algo, YO NO SÉ. Es la verdad… ahora, quid est veritas? (igual a mí me encanta Arthur, pero es que tiene algo que lo hace demasiado blanco de burlas, no sé si me explico)._

_Disfruté escribiéndolo tanto como cuando como brocoli. Es decir, NADA. Ok, mentira. _

_Eso. Chao. El FrUK es canon.  
><em>_PD: Ocupo el OOC porque me creo la muerte, el hoyo del queque, el centro del mundo (?)._

Ah, verdad.

(1)Creo que el profe de historia que hay en mi liceo se encrespa las cejas, por lo tanto, dado mi basto (nulo) conocimiento por el sexo masculino, debo suponer que TODOS los hombres se encrespan las cejas.

(2)Si no sabes lo que es el Marmite, pues como que nada que ver. El Marmite es una cosa que es super popular por esos lugares y se pone en el pan o qué sé yo, es como… ni idea, la crema de maní en USA (?).

(3)Gibraltar… ya es obvio. Es una zona inglesa en el territorio de España. Punto.

(4)En el patio de la casa rosada gigante que está al lado de mi edificio, hay un gallo y canta cuando es de noche, de día y de tarde. Supongo que la luz de la ciudad lo confunde. Un gallo confundido 1313. Ay, estos gallos.


End file.
